


Quiet Thought

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanging Out, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Does it still count as hanging out if only one of them is awake? Aspen sure hopes so.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Thought

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 19 [SFW] - Hanging Out**
> 
> Ngl I was not crazy about the Hanging Out prompt for Niji/Aspen _or_ Ichiji/Nami but I did my best.

Niji had fallen asleep hours ago. Aspen knew he’d only nodded off because he thought  _ she _ had fallen asleep first - but really, she was just a phenomenal actress. That and she didn’t sleep easy in hotels, not with the anxiety of hearing footsteps in the hall, not knowing who they belonged to, and the clinking and banging of pipes in the night. She much preferred her bed - or Niji’s bed, which she had been in often enough to view as also belonging to her. The only perk of their room was the view of the night sky, illuminated by a full moon, its light casting a gentle glow over their bed. Aspen had to concede it was nice. Or maybe she just liked the way her new ring caught the light. She wasn’t sure.

The longer she laid beside Niji in silence, the more she wished she hadn’t let him fall asleep in the first place. True, it was nice getting a few moments of silence without him grumbling on about this or that, but Aspen had grown to find the sound of his voice comforting - even if his individual words and statements were less so. She was convinced that the worst of it was only ever said to get a rise out of her. Niji’s smirk was a dead giveaway - and there were so many different varieties of it on top of that.

Sighing, Aspen rolled onto her hip, swinging one leg to rest across Niji’s thighs as she played with his hair. Ridiculous even as he slept. She had no idea how he dealt with it. “I have no idea why anyone would choose to style their hair like this on purpose,” Aspen murmured under her breath, feeling the soft strands through her fingers. “What a nightmare.”

Beneath her hand, Niji’s face remained impassive in sleep, brow slightly furrowed with his mouth in a frown. She didn’t understand how someone could sleep and still look so annoyed. 

“Not to mention it looks fucking ridiculous,” Aspen added, even quieter than her first remark.

Niji’s mouth twitched, corners of his mouth quickly flipping into a smile. Aspen had scarcely registered it when one hand closed around her wrist, the other grabbing her ass where her body overlapped his, pulling her closer. 

That was a smirk with a meaning she knew well.

“Did you think I was asleep, little brat?”


End file.
